Tsuneyoshi Washuu
Tsuneyoshi Washuu (in Japanese: 和修 常吉, Washū Tsuneyoshi) is one of the overarching antagonists of the anime and manga series Tokyo Ghoul ''and the first half of its sequel, ''Tokyo Ghoul:re, until he was killed. Tsuneyoshi Washuu was the Commission of Counter Ghoul's late chairman and Yoshitoki Washuu's father, being the former leader of Washuu Clan until he was deposed by his own illegitimate son, Nimura Furuta. He is also the father of Rize Kamishiro and Kishou Arima. Due to his actions and his position as CCG's leader (albeit formerly), Tsuneyoshi Washuu serves as one of the five main antagonists of Tokyo Ghoul franchise alongside Rize Kamishiro, Akihiro Kanou, Eto Yoshimura and his illegitimate son, Kichimura Washuu. He can also be considered as the overarching antagonist of the whole franchise. He is voiced by Katsunosuke Hori in the Japanese dubbed version of the anime, and by Daniel Caskey in the English dubbed version. Overview In his debut in Tokyo Ghoul, Tsuneyoshi led the C.C.G. members to fight againts ghouls in order to exterminate them, but in Tokyo Ghoul:re, it was revealed that Tsuneyoshi, alongside the entire Washuu Clan, were actually pure-blooded ghouls themselves. He also fathered several ghouls, notably including but not limited to Rize Kamishiro and Souta Furuta Washuu. He and other members forcefully bred with the many women in the Sunlit Garden, run by the Washuu's, through a vicious cycle of incest and abuse. Personality As he first appears, Tsuneyoshi presented himself as a serious and thoughtful man who has skills and a no-nonsense attitude with a powerful insight. Despite his stern disposition, he was a sensible pragmatist inducting Juuzou Suzuya and Ken Kaneki as ghoul investigators despite the former's psychological instability and the latter's cannibalistic species at their sponsor's request. It was said that when he was younger, he could defeat a SSS-class ghoul with bare hands. For his famed strength, he was known as Demon Tsune (鬼常, Oni tsune). However, beneath the facade, Tsuneyoshi is an out-and-out hypocrite, as seen when it was revealed that he was a ghoul himself while running an organization that is against ghouls, causing deaths of many ghouls that were actually friendly and harmless. Tsuneyoshi is also a degenerate pervert, that he even tried to get into incestous relationship in order to keep his bloodline pure, even including his own daughter, Rize Kamishiro. Some members in his clan, including Furuta, was disgutsed by Tsuneyoshi's actions. Being the patriarch of a clan of ghouls, Tsuneyoshi continues their traditions of leading the slaughter their own kind to maintain power and protect their own interests. Besides running the C.C.G., Tsuneyoshi also oversees the Sunlit Garden's extensive breeding program that produces both disposable, short-lived Half-Human Hybrids and "Wombs" that are tasked with bearing pure-blooded children. As a member of the C.C.G., Tsuneyoshi apparently considered Rize (who was later revealed to be his own daughter) as nothing but a notorious Ghoul offender due to her voracious appetite. However, in reality, Rize was a breeding slave for the branch family of Washuu Clan, which indicates he perceives her as a tool at best for maintaining the clan's pure bloodline. Tsuneyoshi even intended to rape and impregnate Rize, who was still a child, before she escaped from him. The humans that serve the C.C.G. are little more than pawns to him, used and disposed of without a second thought. Gallery TsuneyoshiAnime.PNG|Tsuneyoshi in Tokyo Ghoul:re anime opening Navigation pl:Tsuneyoshi Washuu Category:Demon Category:Hypocrites Category:Cannibals Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Liars Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Elderly Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:The Heavy Category:Sophisticated Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Starvers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Tyrants Category:Paranoid Category:Weaklings Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Terrorists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Envious Category:Delusional Category:Genocidal Category:Pawns Category:Master Manipulator